Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)
Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2010 title developed by Criterion Games and Exient Entertainment. For the first time since Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 players can play as both racers or cops. The title for this game was reveled at the 2010 E3 conference in LA on June 14th with a trailer and then a gameplay demo by creative director Craig Sullivan playing the role of the cop and producer Matt Webster playing the role of the racer. This is also the first title in the series to also have officially licensed cars as traffic cars as well only in the PS3, Xbox 360, PC and i-Phone/i-Pad versions. The game was released on November 16th 2010 in North America. While it was released on November 18th 2010 in Australia, it was also released in Europe on November 19th 2010, and it will be released in Japan on December 9th. It was released for the PC, PS3, Xbox 360, i-Phone/i-Pad and Wii. Anyone who pre-ordered the game got 4 bonus cars which includes 2 racer cars and 2 cops as well as weapons for one day. The PS3, PC and Xbox 360 versions are made by Criterion Games while the Wii version is made by Exient Entertainment. Criterion Games has announced that Ferraris, cockpit view, car customization, and storylines will be absent of the game. In the new Auto Log trailer, it shows cars racing around at night, which might mean a day/night cycle will be in place. On October 26th a demo was released for the Xbox 360 and PS3 and ended on November 9th. In the demo there are 2 events one of them is called Dark Horse where you play as a cop and players got to choose between the Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor and Nissan 370Z coupe. The cops had to chase down racers who are driving the Mazda RX-8, Mitsubishi Lancer EVOLUTION X , Nissan 370Z Roadster Touring w/ Sport Pkg. (Z34), BMW Z4 sDrive35is, and Suburu Impreza STI. There is a racer only event called Roadsters Reborn which is the first event of the game. In this event racers got to choose between the Nissan 370Z Roadster Touring w/ Sport Pkg. (Z34), BMW Z4 sDrive35is, and Porsche Boxster Spyder. In the demo it was unlocked only after befriending someone else who had the demo through Auto Log. As a offer from Dr. Pepper for players with the Xbox 360 version they get the Dodge Viper SRT-10 and Porsche Panamera Turbo as cars available for the racers. The Wii version has been confirmed to have similar gameplay to Need for Speed: Nitro for the Wii with new modes including "Rush Hour" mode with racing against 99 other racers. 'PS3, Xbox 360 & PC versions' 'Cars' Cop and Racer Cars 2007 Alfa Romeo 8C Comptizione 2009 Audi TT RS 2009 Audi R8 5.2 FSI (Racer version available as part of the SCPD Rebel pack) 2009 Aston Martin One 77 2008 Aston Martin DBS (Racer version available as part of the SCPD Rebel pack) 2009 Aston Martin V12 Vantage 2008 BMW M3 E92 2010 Bentley Continental Supersports 2008 Bugatti Veyron 16.4 (Racer version available as part of the SCPD Rebel pack) 2010 Chevrolet Camaro SS 2006 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (Racer version available as part of the SCPD Rebel pack) 2009 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 2010 Dodge Challenger SRT-8 2006 Dodge Charger SRT-8 2008 Dodge Viper SRT-10 (Racer version available as part of a offer from Dr. Pepper and for the Xbox 360 version only) 2010 Dodge Viper SRT-10 ACR 2006 Ford GT 2010 Ford Shelby GT500 2010 Jaguar XKR 2006 Koenigsegg CCX 2008 Koenigsegg CCXR 2010 Koenigsegg Agera 2009 Lamborghini Gallardo LP 550-2 Valentino Balboni 2008 Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4 2011 Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Superleggera 2007 Lamborghini Murcielago LP 640 2010 Lamborghini Murciélago LP 670-4 SV 2008 Lamborghini Reventón (Racer version available as part of the SCPD Rebel pack) 2004 Mazda RX-8 2008 Maserati Granturismo 2009 Maserati Quattroporte Automatic GT S (Racer version available as part of the SCPD Rebel pack) 1994 McLaren F1 2011 McLaren MP4-12C 2011 Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG 2009 Mercedes-Benz SL65 AMG Black Series 2006 Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition (Racer version available as part of the SCPD Rebel pack) 2010 Mitsubishi Lancer EVOLUTION X 2009 Nissan 370Z Coupe 2010 Nissan GT-R Spec-V 2008 Pagani Zonda Cinque 2010 Porsche 911 GT3 RS 2009 Porsche 911 Targa 4S 2005 Porsche Carrera GT 2007 Porsche Cayman S 2009 Porsche Panamera Turbo (Racer version available as part of a offer from Dr. Pepper and for the Xbox 360 version only) 2008 Subaru Impreza WRX STI Cop Only Cars 2012 Carbon Motors E7 2006 Ford Crown Victoria Interceptor 2010 Ford Police Interceptor Concept 2010 Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake Racer Only Cars 2008 Alfa Romeo 8C Spyder 2009 Aston Martin DBS Volante 2009 Audi Spyder R8 5.2 FSI 2009 Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport 2009 BMW M6 Convertible 2009 BMW Z4 sDrive35is 2010 Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport 2009 Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4 Spyder 2008 Lamborghini Reventón Roadster 2009 Maserati Grancabrio 2009 Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren Stirling Moss 2010 Nissan 370Z Roadster Touring w/ Sport Pkg. (Z34) 2009 Pagani Zonda Cinque Roadster 2010 Porsche 911 Turbo S Cabriolet 2011 Porsche 918 Spyder Concept Study 2010 Porsche Boxster Spyder AI vehicles *Traffic Cars 2005 Audi A4 2005 Cadillac CTS 2005 Chevrolet Cobalt SS 2010 Chevrolet Express 2010 Dodge Caliber 2010 Dodge Grand Caravan 2005 Dodge Magnum 2010 Dodge Ram 2008 Ford Focus RS 2009 GMC Topkick 2003 Infiniti G35 2010 Nissan Versa *Police Vehicles Police Helicopter 2010 Porsche Cayenne Turbo 'Game Modes' *Career *Free Ride *Auto Log 'Auto Log' Auto log which is a social network within in the PS3, Xbox 360 and PC versions similar to networks like MySpace, Twitter, Friendster and Facebook to name a few. When the game was announced Matt Webster also explained about how Auto log works. Unlike those other networks Auto log allows players to beat their friends times in events that they had played within the game. Auto log also has a store section for DLC when it becomes available for download to use within the game. Like other social networks players can add friends to their lists, upload pictures of themselves and post pictures from with in the game to show off to their friends. 'Locations' Seacrest County Coast Desert Forest Mountain 'Wii Version' 'Cars' Cop and Racer Cars 2007 Alfa Romeo 8C Comptizione 2009 Audi R8 5.2 FSI 2009 Audi TT RS 2009 Aston Martin V12 Vantage 2010 Bentley Continental Supersports 2008 BMW M3 E92 2009 BMW Z4 sDrive35is 2009 Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport 2010 Chevrolet Camaro SS 2009 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 2010 Dodge Challenger SRT-8 2006 Dodge Charger SRT-8 2006 Ford GT 2010 Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake 2010 Jaguar XKR 2008 Koenigsegg CCXR 2009 Lamborghini Gallardo LP 550-2 Valentino Balboni 2010 Lamborghini Murciélago LP 670-4 SV 2008 Lamborghini Reventón 2004 Mazda RX-8 2008 Maserati Granturismo 2011 McLaren MP4-12C 2010 Mitsubishi Lancer EVOLUTION X 2009 Nissan 370Z Coupe 2010 Nissan GT-R Spec-V 2008 Pagani Zonda Cinque 2010 Porsche 911 GT3 RS 2009 Porsche Panamera Turbo 2008 Subaru Impreza WRX STI Cop only Cars 2010 Ford Police Interceptor Concept 'Game Modes' *Career *Quick Play Race Types *Hot Pursuit *Eliminator *Rush Hour *The Interceptor 1 1Quick Play mode only 'Locations' Real World Chongqing, China Tracks Shanghai Hustle Shapinga Shreek Yuzhen Payback Sweeping Sichuan Jialing Junction Yangtze Runner Tours Jialing Torrent Tour Yubei Offense Tour Koppen CFA Tour Dubai, UAE Tracks Business Bay Daba Turmoil Marina Ambit Palm Jumeirah Tours Khalifa Apex Tour Arid Invasion Tour Emirates Combine Tour Rio De Janeiro, Brazil Tracks Samba Hysteria Favelas Express Tijuca Headway Copacabana Slamma Guanabara Span Tours Humaita Deviation Tour Samódromo Fire Tour Bossa Nova Triumph Tour Las Vegas, Nevada Tracks Hoover's Twister Arch Mischief The Grand Canyon Salt Flats Pass Sin City Shaker Tours Majove Enterprise Tour Gold Line Flood Tour Breakneck on Bonanza Tour 'Crew Bosses' Jun Jihuang (Chongqing) Askari Merikh (Dubai) Guerra Lobo (Rio De Janeiro) Creo Lues (Las Vegas) 'Differences between versions of the game' * The i-Phone/i-Pad, PS3, Xbox 360 and PC versions are set in Seacrest County California in the United States of America, while the Wii version is set in different parts of the world like Las Vegas, Nevada in the United States of America, Chongqing in China, Dubai in the United Arab Emirates (UAE), and Rio De Janeiro, Brazil in South America. * Autolog, and Free Ride in the PS3, Xbox 360, and PC versions while the Wii, and i-Phone/i-Pad versions lack it. While all versions have Career the Wii version's of Career is different. Its other modes include Quick Play, Hot Pursuit, Eliminator, Rush Hour and The Interceptor modes which the follow modes are absent from the PC and other console version. * Some cars that are police cars only in the PS3, Xbox 360 and PC versions are also available to the racers too and one of those same cars the Porsche Panamera Turbo is available to both sides of the law in the Wii and Xbox 360 versions only. However unlike the Wii version this car is one of two available as a offer from Dr. Pepper. * The Wii version has the same customizing system carried over from Need for Speed: Nitro like body kits, vinyls and rims which these features are absent in the PS3, Xbox 360, PC and i-Phone/i-Pad versions of the game. * Some cars are exclusive to some versions like the Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor, Carbon Motors E7, and Chevrolet Corvette Z06 are only available to the cops in the PS3, Xbox 360 and PC versions while cars like the BMW Z4 sDrive35is is also available to the cops in the Wii version. * The PS3, Xbox 360, i-Phone/i-Pad, and PC versions were developed by Criterion Games while the Wii version was developed by Exient Entertainment. * The PS3, Xbox 360 and PC versions the car engines, and sirens can be toggled on and off while that is not the case in the i-Phone/i-Pad and Wii versions. * Weapons in the Wii version are similar to Nitro's power-ups while the PS3, Xbox 360, PC and i-Phone/i-Pad version's are different. * Helicopters, Spike Belts and EMP are only in the i-Phone/i-Pad, PS3, Xbox 360 and PC versions while the Jammer is in all versions but functions differently. The Jammer in the Wii version makes the cars of racers invisible while in the other versions it temporarily disables the cops' own weapons and helps racers look for roadblocks along the way. * The Wii version also has tours, & crew bosses similar to the Top Racers in Nitro while these features are absent in the PS3, Xbox, PC and i-Phone/i-Pad versions. * Cop and Racer cars are unlocked in all versions but in PS3, Xbox 360, PC and i-Phone/i-Pad versions they are earned when playing as the cops or racers in career mode. While in the Wii version they are earned when winning trophies in the different events that are part of the tours in career mode as the racers. * The Limited Edition version of the game was released only for the PS3, Xbox 360 and PC versions in Australia, Europe and North America along with the normal edition of the game while the Wii i-Phone/i-Pad versions do not have a limited edition version. * The traffic cars in the PS3, Xbox 360, PC and i-Phone/i-Pad versions are all licensed cars while the Wii version reuses the same traffic car models from earlier titles. * In the teaser for Hot Pursuit and some gameplay footage of the police helicopter it reuses the same model from Need for Speed: Undercover while there is another one within the game that gives the police helicopter model from Undercover a new tail and blades the older model is in white while the newer one is in black. Category:Need for Speed Series